1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist device for assisting a user such as an aged person, a handicapped person who suffers from walking dysfunction or the like in walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a walking assist device for assisting a user such as an aged person or the like in walking, there has been disclosed one which has a saddle-shaped seat portion as a seat member where the user sits and can be moved when the user walks by sitting astride thereon in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 3156367. The seat portion is mounted with a multi-jointed leg having a main leg and an assist leg disposed at both sides of the seat portion, respectively, as a support member for supporting the seat portion. Each of the main leg and the assist leg is made up of a multi-jointed mechanism having one or a plurality of joints. Each joint of the leg is provided with a joint driving mechanism including a driving motor, a reduction gear or the like.
With regard to the above-mentioned walking assist device having the seat portion, when the user is sitting astride on the seat portion and swings the hip so as to walk, for example, in a greater footstep, the user will be subject to a resistance force from the seat portion when the user tries to turn the pelvis. This is because the seat portion is located at an anteroposterior direction, therefore it feels heavy for the user to move the hip.